Sora Meets the Incredibles 2
Sora Meets the Incredibles 2 is a new upcoming movie by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Sora Meets the Incredibles sometime in the near future. Plot Three months following Syndrome's defeat in the previous film, the Parr family – Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack – continue operating under their superhero identity, the Incredibles. The movie starts off with the final scene in the previous film, when the Incredibles tried to stop the Underminer from robbing Metroville Bank, which failed, and the authorities become concerned over the level of damage caused by the incident. As a result, Rick Dicker informs the Parr family that his department's "Super Relocation" program is being shut down, forcing supers across the world to permanently adhere to their secret identities, and he relocates the family to a motel as that is all he can do for them. Soon thereafter, Bob and Helen, along with family friend Lucius Best – the superhero Frozone – are contacted by Winston Deavor, a superhero fan, telecommunications tycoon, and owner of DEVTECH, who proposes a publicity stunt to regain the general public's support of supers. Helen Parr, considered the least destructive of the supers, is selected to undertake the stunt by openly fighting crime in New Urbem, under her old identity of Elastigirl. As part of the plan, Winston provides the family with a new home, to which Bob offers to take care of the kids while Helen is away. During her absence, Bob discovers that Jack-Jack has various super powers, but struggles with controlling the family's infant. Seeking help, Bob takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, a family friend and superhero-costume designer, who originally refuses to help until she sees the baby's superpowers in action. Meanwhile, during her mission, Helen confronts the Screenslaver – a mysterious villain who hijacks screens in order to project hypnotic images that can brainwash civilians. After rescuing an ambassador from his clutches, Helen manages to defeat the Screenslaver, who claimed he has no recollection of what he did and he was only a mere pizza delivery man. While attending a celebration of the Screenslaver's defeat at DEVTECH, Helen further investigates and realizes that the man was actually being controlled by hypno-screens within his goggles. When she revealed her findings to Winston's sister, Evelyn Deavor, she suddenly overpowers her and forced Screenslaver's goggles glasses onto her. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver – seeing supers as a threat to humanity's independence, she sought to undermine her brother's mission, and plans to brainwash the world's leaders so that they cannot re-legalize superheroes. Evelyn then manages to lure Bob into a trap, while Lucius is overpowered by other mind-controlled Supers when he tried to take the children away from them, and both of them are placed under Evelyn's control with the glasses. Avoiding the same fate as Lucius, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had outfitted with a super-suit, sneak aboard the Deavors' ship to rescue their parents, as the world leaders meet for a hearing on supers. On board, the mind-controlled Helen, Bob and Lucius recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint themselves - and Supers in general - as a public threat before they are freed from Evelyn's control by the children. A battle on the boat ensues, threatening to crash the ship into New Urbem. However, the group manages to stop it, while Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. Following the incident, supers are made legal once again, while Evelyn is arrested. Trivia McKenzie Fox, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Roger Rabbit, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Karen Rooney, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Cassandra, C-3PO, R2-D2, Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi and Fredzilla), Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Skye, Brenda Chance and Taffy Dare will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Constantine, Nora Dershilt, The Pyscho Rangers, The Bowser Family, Winterbolt and Barnaby will work for Evelyn Deavor in this film. Due to language, this film will be censored. For instance, the words "damned", "hell", "crap", and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with words "darned", "heck", "crud", and "gosh" and Violet will say "Superheroes stink" instead of "Superheroes suck". Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Censored films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Pixar Crossovers